Half-Blood Princess
by Zory rock101
Summary: Zen was buried behind his desk working on some very important documents. His silver blond bangs brushed against his handsome face as his long fingers pushed it aside, all the while keeping his blue eyes focused on his task so he can meet up with the woman he loves. After a few more minutes he reached the last page of the documents.


**Half-Blood Princess**

 **I starting on this story last year and I finally post it :)**

 **One-Shot**

Zen was buried behind his desk working on some very important documents. His silver blond bangs brushed against his handsome face as his long fingers pushed it aside, all the while keeping his blue eyes focused on his task so he can meet up with the woman he loves. After a few more minutes he reached the last page of the documents but then there was a knock on the door before he can sign the last documents. "Come in." he said, waiting for the door to open, it was his brother, Izana. "may I help you, Lord brother," he asked, looking at Izana.

"A mail come in for Shirayuki from her father and I know how you get when I get close to her," Izana said, hand the letter to Zen.

"Thanks," he said, taking the letter from him and set it down on his desk to give to Shirayuki later. "Is there anything else?" Zen asked.

"Do you still on planning to marry that girl?" Izana answer with a question.

"Yes, I still want her to be my wife," he answers, standing up and walked out of his office with the letter in his hand. He walked down the long hallway of the castle. He passed some picture that was hanging up on the wall that was in the hallway.

Zen walked over to the herb building and saw Ryu sitting at his desk doing some paperwork for the chief. Zen knock on the door before he walked into the room to let knock that he was there.

"Oh, prince Zen," Ryu said, looking at Zen.

"Hey, Ryu. Is where Shirayuki at?" Zen asked, looking around the room and saw that Shirayuki was not here.

"She is in the greenhouse." Ryu answer, looking back at his paperwork.

"Okay, thank you," Zen said, walked out of the room and down the hallway. Zen walk in the greenhouse and sitting Shirayuki on the ground digging in the dirt. "Hey, Shirayuki," Zen said, walked up to Shirayuki.

"Hi, Zen," Shirayuki said, turn her head to look at Zen. "What can I do for you?" Shirayuki asked, stand up and clean her hands with a towel.

"There a letter come for you." Zen answer, hold the letter out to Shirayuki.

"From your father." Zen answer, looking at Shirayuki.

"Okay," Shirayuki said, took the letter from Zen. "Thank you," Shirayuki said with a smile. Shirayuki opens the letter and starting to read it.

Shirayuki,

There something I need to tell you about your mother. Your mother's mom contacts me a few days ago wanting to meet her granddaughter for the first time. There something I been keeping from you. Your mother is actually the princess of the kingdom of Domino. She wishes to meet you at the Domino palace. It is up to you if you want to meet her or not.

Your father

"So what did it say?" Zen asked, looking at Shirayuki.

"My mom is the princess of Domino." Shirayuki answer in shock. "And my grandmother wants to meet me," Shirayuki said, looking back at Zen.

"So do you want to go and see her?" Zen asked with a smile.

"I do." Shirayuki answer, looking back at Zen.

"Okay, I will come with you then." Zen walked out of the greenhouse with Shirayuki behind him. After a while, Zen, Mitsuhide, Obi, Kiki, and Shirayuki all arrive in Domino.

"Welcome to my kingdom." A woman said, walking up to Shirayuki. "You look so much like your mother." She said with a smile.

"It nice to meet you," Shirayuki said, looking at her.

"Hi, I'm Shirayuki grandmother, Queen Flora," Flora said, looking at Zen, Mitsuhide, Kiki, and Obi.

"It is nice to meet. I'm prince Zen wistaria of Clarines and this is Mitsuhide, Kiki, and Obi." Zen said, point to his friend.

"Well, it is very nice to meet you guys. I will have the servant show you to your room." Flora said, watch the servant to the bags. The servant shows them to their room when Flora knocks on Zen door. Zen walked over to answer the door. "I want to know what kind of relationship do you want with my granddaughter?" Flora asked, looking at Zen.

"I love her and I am planning on marrying her." Zen answer, looking back at Flora.

"Good, I think that a good idea," Flora said with a smile.

"Really?" Zen asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, I want you to marry my granddaughter tomorrow," Flora said, walking down the hallway. Zen walked out of his room and went across the hallway to Shirayuki's room. He knocks on the door and waiting for her to answer. Shirayuki slowly opens the door and saw Zen standing there.

"Hi, Zen," Shirayuki said with a smile.

"Hi, Can I talk to you for a minute?" Zen asked, looking at Shirayuki.

"Sure," Shirayuki said, let him in the room and walked over to the couch. Zen explain to Shirayuki want FLora just say to him. "What she wants us to get married tomorrow?" Shirayuki asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, if you want to," Zen said, looking at Shirayuki.

"Zen, I always want to marry you," Shirayuki said with a smile.

"Okay, I will tell Flora then." Zen said, stand up and walked out Shirayuki's room.

 **The next day...**

Shirayuki stands in the mirror looking at the wedding dress that she has on. "You look so beautiful," Flora said, walking up beside her.

"Thank you," Shirayuki said, looking at Flora.

"Let get going," Flora said, walking out of the room and Shirayuki follow after her. Shirayuki walked down the aisle with Flora by her side. Zen took Shirayuki hand and stand in front the preacher.

"Zen please repeat after me. I, Zen take Shirayuki to be my wife in sickness and in health until death does we part." The preacher said, looking at Zen.

"I, Zen take Shirayuki to my wife in sickness and in health until death does we part," Zen said, looking at Shirayuki.

"I do," Shirayuki said, looking at Zen with a smile.

"Now Shirayuki please repeat after me. I, Shiryauki take Zen to be my husband in sickness and in health until death does we part." The preacher said, looking at Shirayuki.

"I, Shirayuki take Zen to be my husband in sickness and in health until death does we part," Shirayuki said with a smile.

"I do," Zen said with a smile.

"Now I pronounce you husband and wife. You may his your bride." The preacher said, looking at Shirayuki and Zen. Zen pull Shirayuki close to him and give her a kiss on the lips. The crowd stand up and cheering at Zen and Shiryuki.

Zen took Shirayuki's hand and walked down the aisle.

 **Thank you for reading :)**


End file.
